Color decisions are made everyday in many aspects of commerce. When consumers purchase products, color can be a major influence on the purchasing decision. In modern commerce, there is the ability to purchase over the Internet or through other virtual means. This ability makes the accurate and precise display of color and color appearance even more important since such displays represent through presentation the color of physical products. It would be disappointing to the purchaser to purchase a product over the Internet under the belief that it was one color and receive the product only to discover that the color was not displayed properly when the product was purchased.
The ability to reproduce precise and accurate color in a display device is also important in the business of advertising, product packaging and product manufacturing. When such materials are being created, online virtual collaboration systems can be used to review and approve product prototypes and proofs of printed images such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,343. In these cases, it would be advantageous to use a system and method for calibrating display devices from a first display device to a second or subsequent location while also verifying that the second or subsequent display device can utilize the characterization information. Hence, when this information is properly applied, the color appearance of the product on the first device will be as close to identical as possible when viewed on a second or subsequent display device.
As such, providing a system and method that allows for the verification and calibration of display devices from a first display device to a second or subsequent display device is a problem that significant attention should be given.
To meet this need, it is an object of this invention to provide for a system and method for calibrating a second or subsequent display device according to characterization information of a first display device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system and method for verifying characterization or calibration information of a second or subsequent display devices according to the characterization or calibration information of the first display device.